


To Sprout

by saffronsykes



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Other, Pining, Surgery, Transformation, Wayne Manor, Wings, batfamily, blowjob, possible daddy/son, possible future incest, shower, student!tim, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronsykes/pseuds/saffronsykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was as a long overdue entry for a Dark Bingo prompt.  The prompt was first transformation and having wings.  So for this slight AU the Bat Family all get wings when they hit puberty. No real sciencey explanation, they just do :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sprout

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter (which is not the first, posting order is wonk, because I decided to add a pre-chapter and then more afterwards) I just wanted to gauge interest in this idea/story line. So please leave a comment telling me what you think. That would be lovely <3

A book rested lazily in Tims lap. The night was young, Dick had patrol and would ot be back until sunrise. Wednesday's were left open for Tim for his educational pursuit.  
It was quiet, too quiet, with the knowledge Jason and Damian were indeed present in the manor. Tim pressed his lips together concentrating on the text, but curiosity got the better of him.  
Of course any normal person would go inquire themselves person to person, but being a Bat, Tim swooped up his tablet and pressed in security keys for the surveillance monitors.  
Only he and Bruce knew about /every/ camera. No part of the manor was unvideoed. Tim liked to think it was all for security but he knew Bruce was paranoid to the max about so many things.  
Fingers moved dexterously across the screen and soon enough he was watching Damian. It was curious, the boy looked to be in some sort of pain, his hands pressing against the tiles of his shower, face hidden from view. Tim idly debated whether to go check on the boy, or let him deal with it on his own. Bruce smothered his son too much, and Tim knew from experience the need for autonomy so many teens craved, so he decided to keep that camera open while he proceeded to spy on Jason.  
His elder was no where to be seen and he had not left the front door, which Tim had an eye on for hours. Tim looked to the camera in the room, briefly deducing Jason was in the Batcave, perhaps spying on him, for no good reason. Tim set his book and tablet aside and stood stretching his legs and brown feathered wings, with a hint of russet red flashing the camera.  
Tim journeyed down to the secret cave, his eyes caught Jason over by the monitors back facing Tim. Tim approached not even meaning to be silent, but he surprised him anyway.  
"Pervert." Tim teased, as caught what Jason was occupied with. Jerking himself off to the security feeds. Jason smirked, slowing his actions, leaving his cock exposed and erect.  
"What do you expect? Look who raised us." He joked. Bruce, he did have a thing for /young/ men, but Damian was different, Damian was his biological son, and Bruce, although attracted also held an inhumane amount of self control, while he worked out his feelings on a yacht. Before he left he had taken Tim aside, as well as Dick and Jason to give a talk, seeing the way Jasons complete lack of censorship and Dicks amusement with flustering the boy. Ultimately Tim was in charge of keeping Jason and Dick civil around Damian. It was a hard job, first of all because of the way the family was accustom to living without him. They would fuck wherever, whenever, however. Secondly Dick and Jason thought it was hilarious that the youngest of the three was left with authority.  
They loved /testing/ him, especially Jason. Damian did not seem to mind contact from his 'brothers' with all the hugs and lounging. Even when Jason got too raunchy Damian would play along to fluster Tim, by giving light kisses and crawling onto a lap. Little bird, did not know what he did to all of them.  
"Haha." Tim commented sarcastically turning to leave, when Jason caught his wrist pulling him back, close. "Aw, Timmy, you just gonna leave? That ain't right, when you interrupted and all." Tim gave him his best 'Are you seriosus?' look.  
"Look." He gestured to the screen hooking an arm around Tim's waist. Damian had began touching himself in his shower, which was so hot his skin was red. Tim shifted uncomfortably, commenting."  
"Isn't he perfect?" Jason cooed other hand stroking lightly at Tim's wing. "Look at his little dick, his ass, wouldnt you like to take that Timmy?" Tim inhaled sharply as Jasons hands moved to slip into his pants.  
"Take which?" He mustered out.  
Jason smirked, "I don't know you tell me Tim. "His little mouth around your cock?" He gave a squeeze and Tim arched uncontrolably. "Or maybe you like cock so much you'd wanna milk him for all he's worth."  
Tim groaned at the suggestion. "That's right, how could I forget, your a fucking cock whore. Speaking of such matters, I want you on your knees." Tim turned and dropped to his knees cupping Jason's balls roughly.  
"Mmm, thats right, Timmy, suck me while I watch this virgin beauty get himself off." He tangled his finger into Tims dark hair. "Suck it like you'd suck his." Tim hummed as he wrapped his lips around Jasons head, savoring the first taste. In one long motion Tim engulfed Jasons entire length gagging himself until he could not breath, and slowly, so slowly pulled back cheeks suctioning and lips firmly drawing out a long sigh from above.  
Jasons gaze did not move from the camera as Damian worked himself at a quick pace. Thrusting into Tim's mouth wantonly, Tim began quicker movements bobbing up and down hands squeezing Jasons parted thighs.  
"Too slow." Jason commented grabbing Tim's hair roughly and beginning to fuck his face. Tim liked the rough treatment the best, them using him like this, even know he would not admit to it, they knew.  
Jason was always the roughest. Tim heard a scream from the monitor, knowing full well the yell of pleasure, and that made him stir taking Jasons cock deep, into his throat. Soon enough Jason came with a snarl, unloading his lust directly down Tim's throat making the younger bird gag and remove himself from his position of submission. Moving to turn off the screen before Jason could gather himself and mounting his lap, latching his arms around his elders neck.  
"My turn." He smiled, lips moving onto Jasons, tongue trying to persuade the lips to part.  
"Mmm, Timmy, I'm tired. And don't you have to study?" He nagged, glancing behind Tim at the now black screen. Tim eyed him dangerously, he may be a sub, but he at least deserved something for his work. He pouted.  
Jasons wings ruffled in agitation. "Kay, lets just move it out of here okay? I'll let you ride my dick on a more comfortable surface." He raised Tim by his hips, guiding him to stand and he stood and cracked his neck, the both of them starting for the elevator.  
When they returned to collect Tim's homework from the living room, both men could tell something was off. Jason bristled, arm held out in front of Tim to keep him from moving forward, but Tims mind was far further than his elders in the current developments, and immediately took off up the stairs, wings spread out behind him for more speed, like a diving hawk. And then Jason heard a scream as he moved to follow, it was Damian. When Jason finally got caught up, Tim was  
holding the half dressed teen in his arms on the floor, the boy gritted his teeth in pain, holding back a groan of agony. There was no blood, no disheveled furniture. Jason knelt cradling Damians head. Tim glanced worriedly at Jason, lifting Damian and placing him on the bed, which elicited another shriek of pain. Tim swiftly but gently turned Damian on his side, which calmed him and smooth fingers over his bare back. His wings...  
"Oh God," Jason whispered, not knowing exactly how to feel about Damians first transformation. Tim as always remained calm and diligent, with a collected voice he instructed Jason to go alert Dick and to retrieve the 'supplies.'  
Although Jason generally did not like taking orders he did not protest. This was to him, like helping deliver a baby, he was just going to be the dad and do what he was told by the doctor. Tim adjusted Damian too the most comfortable position as Jason flew down the hall to Bruce's medical ward.  
Damian arched and tried his best to maintain his screams, but the pain was intense, his shoulders felt like they were going to rip through the muscle and skin of his back. Tim laid next to him facing the distressed boy, a gentle hand lifting his chin so he could look him in the eyes. "Damian, I need you to calm down, you will be okay, I promise. A bit of pain, but we'll get through it okay? You've got to trust me." His voice was even and calm. Damian nodded before Tim continued, "You're going through your transformation, has Bruce spoke to you about it right?" Damian pressed his eyes shut and murmur, ' A little'. Tim knew it, Bruce was to embarrassed to explain this to him that why Tim insisted /he/ would eventually have the 'talk' to his son instead of Bruce himself. Batman could take down an entire array of super villains, but Bruce Wayne got dizzy at imagining trying to explain puberty to his own son.  
"Concentrate on breathing, Damian. Deep breath in, and then out... Good, keep doing that." '  
Jason returned with an abundance of medical equipment, some not even remotely necessary. Tim sat up and sorted through the things, taking a syringe and bottle of liquid pain relief. He held them up to Jason.  
"A half a shot of this in his arm." he was grateful for all of the birds basic knowledge of first aid. While Tim cooed at Damian and sorted through surgical tools behind out of his view, Jason did as he was told and deposited the drug.  
He really had to admire Tim's stability at this, his hands had began to shake and his mind reeled at the fact his little Timmy was about to preform his first surgery, and with such poise and grace in an emergency. He was proud.  
Tim came over with latex gloves on and a single scalpel that smelled of antiseptic. "Hold him." He directed, Damian only semi-lucid under the haze of morphine. "Damian, this is going to really hurt, but if we don't cut them out it will be a lot more painful, so be brave for me." Jason gripped the boys wrists firmly and sat at his head, trying to be as comforting as he could, while Tim straddled Damians waist and leaned inwards for the first incision.  
Half way through the whole thing the littlest bird had passed out and the eldest bound into the room, his Nightwing uniform still on. The nervous energy coming from Dick was almost enough to throw Tim off from the bloody mess of Damians back. But after dozens drawn out minutes, all was said and done, and Tim set the scalpel aside bidding Dick to do something useful instead of stand and cry and stare. He went to retrieve a warm cloth from the bathroom.  
Tim was bloody up to his shoulders and blood even soaked Jasons ankles and feet, from the angle he held Damian at. Plopping against the headboard with an exhausted sigh, Tim peeled the pointless gloves off his hands and threw them aside.  
"He'll be fine." he confirmed when Dick rejoined them and began to very gentle clean the new feathers on his newly fledged brother.  
"Tim that was amazing... When did you learn to do that?" Dick asked after he was  
done cleaning and soft new golden brown feathers could be seen drying in the dim light of Damians room.  
"I researched it online, I knew one day it would happen, and the three of ours being so painful... I studied for a year or so, a few mock surgeries on birds and got to open a person in anatomy at the University."  
"Amazing." Dick leaned in for a kiss, he was never not in the mood for kissing.  
"Thanks." Tim smiled gently, feeling Damian stir in Jasons arms.  
A moan slipped from those lips and he cracked his eyes open. "Heya, kiddo," Dick said gently, rubbing his arm. "How do ya feel?"  
"Like I fell and landed on my back on a pile of bricks..." They laughed. "But at least its better than before. Its all still kind fuzzy."


End file.
